


Just a little tenderness

by schrijverr



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Pre-Slash, Sick Matt Murdock, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: A short story based on Just a little tenderness by Diana KingSometime everything becomes too much





	Just a little tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my tumblr (@schrijverr)

Matt was tired. He had a grueling week with a new drug hitting the street and two cases for the firm. The exhaustion was tugging at his eyelids and he just wanted to crash, but his senses (handy as they were) prevented it. Sounds kept invading him and he didn't have the energy to block them out. 

So instead of sleeping he sat on the bed in his PJ's desperately clutching his hands over his ears, but it didn't help to keep the sea of sounds out. He was so focused on not hearing anything that he didn't register the door that opened and closed as his own. 

He only noticed that Foggy had come home when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and then recognized the heartbeat of Foggy and he relaxed. 

Two arms wrapped around him and he was pulled to Foggy's chest. He was glad that Foggy didn't say anything. Foggy, of course, knew better than to add to the sounds. Instead of saying anything he rubbed Matt's back and took even breaths to keep his heart steady and something to focus on, so Matt did.   
When it all became too much he could always come to Foggy's heart, figuratively and literally. He loved to be on their little island in the sea of confusion.


End file.
